Celos
by Vismur
Summary: A Steve le ha costado, pero sus celos han ganado una batalla perdida desde el principio. Escrito para el evento Amigo Invisible de la comunidad Hawaii Five-0 en español en LJ.


Título: Celos

Autor: Vismur

Este fanfic fue escrito para el Amigo Invisible de la comunidad de Hawaii Five-0 en español, hecho para Anderson_ Jenny.

Beta: seelphy (LJ)

Personaje/pareja: Steve/Danny (Steve, Danny, Kono, Gaby, Lori y Joe)

Clasificación y/o Género: R

Resumen: A Steve le ha costado, pero sus celos han ganado una batalla perdida desde el principio.

Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 no me pertenece, es de la CBS y de todas las cabecillas detrás de la serie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**CELOS**

Steve trató de calmar su creciente dolor de cabeza y la mirada asesina que se dirigía cada que se cruzaba con ellas.

No sabía porque se encontraba con el ceño fruncido más de lo normal.

Mentira.

Sí que lo sabía.

Su nombre era simple.

En realidad eran dos, dos mujeres, una llamada Gabriela y la otra llamada Lori.

La primera no le caía tan mal, y ese era el problema, porque era una persona bastante agradable y simpática, en conclusión, alguien que podía conseguir lo que quería de la forma buena y amable.

La segunda le caía muy mal, peor que Wo Fat, y eso ya era decir demasiado, no sabía si tenía que ver la familiaridad con la que los trataba a todos, o la forma en que intentaba analizarlos, incluyendo que se metiera en todas sus pláticas.

Y el factor común entre ellas era simple.

Hombre bajito, rubio, de ojos azules, actualmente divorciado, con una adorable hija, habla demasiado, usa ropa inadecuada en Hawái, le gusta el protocolo y en resumen, uno de los mejores hombres que vas a encontrar pisando el planeta azul.

Pero volviendo a lo que nos atañe.

Steve McGarrett tenía unos incontrolables celos de ambas mujeres. Admitirlo le costó unos dos meses, la décima cita de Danno con Gaby y una misión encubierta con Lori, en donde tuvieron que fingir ser pareja, sí, con todo y manoseo.

Recordaba aquella escena donde Kono y Danny hicieron lo mismo hace algún tiempo muy lejano, pero no, no le causaba la misma sensación que cuando miró a Danny hacer lo mismo con Lori, tal vez fuera porque Kono era como una hermana. Si no fuera porque no estaba enfrente de ellos en ese instante, quizás le hubiera regalado una granada a la rubia, y ¡boom!, adiós problema dos.

Pero Steve tenía que volver a la realidad. Mira la maña que había agarrado de estar en la nubes cada que Danny hablaba de Gaby, y lo emocionado que estaba al mencionar sus citas.

Oh, ahora se acuerda que estaba en la oficina escuchando a Danny hablando de su próxima cita y de dónde la llevaría.

- … y es un buen lugar – Danny estaba sentado terminando los papeles a la misma velocidad con la que hablaba.

- Me alegro por ti – mentira blanca, por supuesto, pero qué le podía decir a Danny.

- Mira la hora que es – dirige su vista al reloj, donde marcaba que ya era tarde – oh bueno, acabaré esto el lunes, por hoy ha sido todo – fue lo último que dijo, mientras dejaba todos los documentos en orden listos para llenar, y salía por la puerta.

Steve suspiró frustrado sin entender muy bien por qué. Otra mentira auto engañándose.

Al salir de la habitación cinco minutos después, Danny se encontraba platicando con Lori, de una forma cordial y normal.

- ¿Y a dónde la llevarás Danno? – preguntó ella muy fresca mientras salían por la puerta de la base, Steve trató de mantenerse sereno, sin éxito, ¿por qué siempre le tocaba el rubio hosco a él?.

- ¿Jefe? – Kono le saludó mientras tomaba sus cosas para ir a casa.

- ¿Ya te vas? – pregunta tonta, pero qué más podría decir.

- Sí – ella se paró frente a él – sólo dile lo que sientes – aconsejó de manera directa, Steve iba a decir algo que lo desmienta, pero vamos, estamos hablando de Kono, una de las mujeres que no te conviene enojar o ignorar, además de poseer intuición.

- ¿Lo que siento? – pero podría hacerse un poco el tonto para lograr saber más de que hablaba su compañera.

- Sabes de qué hablo – le da unos golpecitos en el hombro – los celos no son buenos, y menos si estás a punto de matar a alguien, corriendo el riesgo de que vuelvas a la cárcel – terminó con sabiduría la mujer, mientras sale de la base, dejando a Steve pensativo.

Era sábado, Joe llegó como lo planeado para pasar tiempo juntos en un lugar de tiro al blanco, en una base militar por supuesto. Pero seguramente notó el cambio.

- ¿Ahora qué te pasa muchacho? – fue lo único que preguntó.

- Nada – respondió aún con su mente envuelta en lo que dijo Kono.

- ¿Es por Danny? – preguntó como un padre que había esperado mucho tiempo para dar una plática de suma importancia.

- ¿Por qué crees que se trata de él? –preguntó un poco a la defensiva.

- ¿Ahora qué ha pasado con ustedes? – preguntó Joe.

- No se trata de él – negó descaradamente, pero su mayor sólo arqueó una ceja divertida.

- ¿Ah no?, ¿entonces de quien? – preguntó interesado, queriendo saber.

- Por algo que dijo Kono – Joe sonrió, sólo tenía que sumar dos más dos y tenía la respuesta, ni que fuera tan difícil, bueno al menos para el equipo y él, excluyendo al mismo origen del problema, Lori y algunas personas despistadas, de ahí en adelante, todo el mundo lo sabía.

- Verás, sea lo que sea que dijo Kono, hazle caso, es joven, pero sabe lo que dice – tanteó el hombro como un gesto cariñoso y dejó a su casi hijo pensando.

Y pensó.

Todo el fin de semana restante.

Llegando a una conclusión.

No, no podía decirle así sin más lo que sentía.

Así que simplemente intentó que el lunes fuera un día normal y cualquiera, pero la sonrisa de Danny no estaba ayudando, ni tampoco la cotilla de Lori, e hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlos.

Pero todo lo que tenía que ver con Danny Williams nunca le sale como debe. Por que si él intentaba paz, el origen de su mal viene a buscarlo a platicar con él, y se veía tan feliz, tanto así, que lo dejó conducir el auto sin objeciones.

Y supo que había llegado a su límite.

No soportando escuchar un Gaby más de la boca del rubio, frenó el auto en la terracería de una carretera que estaba vacía, y sin más lo tumbó en el asiento del Camaro quedando también con la espalda en la puerta del mismo, a pesar del poco espacio que había.

- ¿Steve qué demonios? – preguntó un poco confundido Danny.

- No lo soporto – dijo mientras se encimaba sobre el rubio, rozando sus cuerpos.

- ¿El qué..? – preguntó a medias Danny antes de que Steve lo besara desesperadamente.

- No hables de ellas – se quejó Steve de nuevo mientras le daba otro beso, aún más húmedo que el anterior.

- Steve – llamó intentando respirar.

- Yo te quiero, yo también te quiero – murmuró al oído del rubio, mientras volvía a besarlo pero ahora en la curvatura del cuello.

- Steve – la voz llegó más tranquila, mientras era recibido de nuevo en los labios de Danny, y el rubio empezaba a corresponder, mientras abrazaba a Steve recorriendo la espalda, pero Steve sólo se sintió feliz al ser correspondido, y siguieron besándose, acariciándose, sintiendo entre ellos lo que se mantenía bajo la piel, explotando en placer.

Medio día después, ya en la cama de Steve, ambos acostados, el SEAL ya estaba dormido, mientras que Danny llegó a una conclusión.

Jamás en toda su vida, le diría a Steve que su plan de provocarle celos había sido perfecto.

Sonriendo bajo la luz apagada y abrazando a su Steve, porque de ahora en adelante era suyo, acomodando su cabeza en el cuello de la persona que quería, después de meses de empeño lo logró, se alegraba de haber tomado clases de actuación cuando era adolecente, mira que le han servido muy bien.

Aguantó una carcajada, ya quería ver el rostro de Lori, sabía que la mujer quería a Steve, pero ni modo, él llegó primero y Steve lo quería.

Agradecería a Gaby por ayudarle, su amiga de Jersey que se mudó hace tres años a Hawái, pensando si regalarle un cachorro mientras cerraba los ojos.

Oh bueno, mañana sería un buen día, muy buen día.


End file.
